Rise of the XIII Dark Makers
This is a story made by Mr.invisable. It is about Brandex making 13 war machines. Story In the Hero Factory, Team Rook celebrates their victories. and Crailer said to Statick "We need cautions that Brandex gets in prison and stays there." Statick said "With all the mentions about him I think He might be involved in all of this." Rook said "Who are you to talking about." Statick Replied "Brandex, we think he might make a comeback." Shela said "I think he took over a hero's body." Handle said "So that’s what happened. Me and Wolf sore him on Quatros looking for quaza stones." Crailer said "We might have to train harder then." Wolf said after that "How? Because there is only one training tower." Crailer said "Yes there is, but I know someone that might help us." "KM-4YT please come up here." KM-4YT said "Call my Shamus." Rook said "We can ask Junk Yard Plasma for training?" KM-4YT said "You do need all the training you can get." Shela said "How about we ask around to see if anybody knows what Brandex is planning?" Statick said "Everybody that knows more about brandex then the hero factory, are other villains." Then both Shela and Rook said "We might know someone." and then they went down to the prison centre to talk to Zeerock and then Rook said to him "Hay Chow, you know something about Brandex don't you?" Zeerock said "My real name is Zeerock, Back when I was a hero myself; Brandex kept popping up everywhere, so I was a member of a team called The Tank Terras. We tried to stop Brandex but we lost almost the whole team. He turned me into one of his drones, he turned are leader, Wizard into another drone, he turned are second in command into a ghost and Lightning was lucky to stay the same." Crailer said "Do you know what he is planning?" Zeerock said "He is trying to make an army of Dark Heroes. That is all I know, but you could always ask Yin-Yang, that guy is a villain, in a way." KM-4YT said "Thanks." then they went all over the hero factory until they found Yin-Yang and then Wolf said "Do you know what Brandex had planned?" Yang said "Yeah, why?" Statick said "We are trying to get him behind bars." Yin said "You Will Find Him On The Cyber Meteor." Shela said why are you telling us?" Yin said "Because I Don't Like Him!" Yang said "Brandex is a hard villain to capture for us." KM-4YT said "Hay he his a problem everywhere." Then they went to Crailer's lab and then Crailer said "You four will be going to The Cyber Meteor. (This operation will be tricky.) You all will be going in XL armor. You will also be in this new ship I made, the Cracker. You will also have an elemental power, Rook you will get fire, Wolf you will get the forest, Shela you are get water, Handle you get earth." KM-4YT said "what about me?" Crailer said "Surry KM-4YT you will stay here." then Team Rook went to The Cyber Meteor with KM-4YT. When they got there Xigbar said "Hay you kids are all grown up, or is that your XL armor?" Wolf said "You keep popping up everywhere don't you?" Serandex said "Xigbar we have work to do." Xigbar said "Give me a minute." Serandex said "Brandex is waiting." Xigbar said "Ok, ok Chow." then Xigbar and Serandex went off. When Rook told the team to split up he also told them to follow someone and to put on their radios, Rook followed Xigbar, Wolf followed Grandex, Shela followed Serandex and Handle followed Extractor. Shela said "Serandex is flying to some kind of building." Handle said "The same with Extractor." Wolf said Grandex is with a friend." Handle said "who?" Then Wolf said "He can fly, he can also throw rocks with his mind... At me, I will call you back." Then The Moon's Shadow said to Wolf "Well, it's the little cub, snooping around again." Grandex said "Heroes are everywhere now. And we fault that the Spider Steves, Bobs and Shamuses wooed of defended this place." Wolf said "It's been a sometime Grandex." The Moon's Shadow said "Let's deal with this little cub once and for all." Wolf said "I will like to see you try." and then there was a fight and after that fight Wolf said to Shela and Handle "I had a fight with Grandex and Moon Shadow but now their walking away." Shela said "It looks like Serandex is with a flying person with no wings I'll call you back." Serandex said "I smell something fishy." Shela said "Who are you calling fishy? bird brain." Serandex said "I will handle this." Then the mysteries person said "No. We both will." then there was a fight and Shela won. And then Shela said "you two might be strong but I won this round." Serandex said "Tell us, what's your name?" Shela answered "I'm Shela of Team Rook." Serandex said "Well Shela we have to go so see you later for a rematch." Shela said to Wolf and Handle "Serandex and a fly man are also going to the Building." Handle said "Extractor is trying to give me a teeth job... I will call you back." Extractor said "Handle.. Is it? You will have a toothache after this." The Dark Claw said "Keep talking about teeth and I will make you into nothing but a drill." Handle said "Year Extractor, Liston to the Dark Claw." Dark Claw said "You know me?" Handle said "I do my studies." and then there was another fight and Handle won. And then Handle said "I'm alive, how about that." Dark Claw said "Let's go Extractor. We don't want the others waiting. So long Handle." Handle said "Extractor and The Dark Claw are also going to that giant castle. I'll meet you up there." then they went near the castle and Wolf said "Where's Rook?" Shela said "You know him; he probably took a wrong turn somewhere." Then Handle Said in his communicator "Rook where are you? Rook are you listening? Rook?" Then Handle said to Shela and Wolf "He is not reachable." Wolf said "He will have to catch up then." Shela said "What? You want us to go without are leader?" Handle said "His com is jammed and he is not hear, maybe something happened to him." Wolf said "How about a small peak?" Shela said "Well you are the second in command." then they went in and they saw Rook on a chear. and then Team Rook shouted out "Rook!" Puzzle-Brandex said "Yes, Rook. My new Vassal." Handle said "You already have a body, why are you making Rook a Dark Hero?" Puzzle-Brandex said "For the reunion, of the 13." Wolf said "We are not going to let that happen." Shela said "Hay Handle, who are they?" Handle said "Brandex's new army, I think?" Xigbar said "Here comes The Big cheese." Handle said "Brandex you're a ghost?" Then Brandex said "Yes, the Dark Hero Factory was an operation to see who is worthy of my name. Most of the Dark Heroes where terrible at that so I needed a backup plan. Isn't that right living me?" Living Brandex said "Yes, we needed to bring some of the members thrum different time zones. There are many ways to time travel and I picked mine." Puzzle-Brandex said "Rook is going to be are number XIII." Wolf said "Not if we can help it." then the hero team try to free their leader. Brandex said "Live, Puzzle, Serandex." then Serandex stopped Shela, Puzzle-Brandex stopped Wolf and Living Brandex stopped Handle. Brandex said "Now the 13th member will have a part of my spirit, like the rest." then he throw a Dark qauza stone at Rook but there was a portal that opened up and the stone mist Rook. KM-4YT said "Hallo Brandexes, nice place you got here, but Rook is a friend of mine and I will not let you hurt him." Brandex said Wizard." then wizard try to destroy KM-4YT but he didn't. Brandex said "We are out of time, Are 13 have not been completed yet. (Living Brandex go to the future.) When the 13 are complete tell the hero factory to watch out for the future." then all the members diapered and Team Rook went to the hero factory so Rook can recover then Yin-Yang said to Rook "You are lucky that KM-4YT saved you." Rook said to KM-4YT "You saved me? Thanks." Crailer said "Rest Rook, you are still enguard, in fact we even had to get your core recharged before repairing everything, luckily you had nothing wrong with you. And you unit KM-4YT you are grounded for two weeks. Wolf said "What happened to you?" Rook said "It was strange but I'll tell you." What happened to Rook Rook said "Back when I was following Xigbar, him and Puzzle-Brandex told me to join them or ells, I told them no then out comes two more villains they called themselves Broozer and Destroyer-X, there was a little fight I won but Puzzle-Brandex knocked me out. Then I wake up and I saw KM-4YT holding me like a basketball, after that I went back to sleep and now I'm here." Statick said after that "Brandex might come back some day, so let's get training." Back on the Cyber Meteor... Living Brandex comes back from the future with a friend and Brandex (ghost) said "Did you bring him." Then Living Brandex said "Yes, I did, here is Silvestre Shadow are new number 13." The end. Charaters *Rook *Wolf *Shela *Handle *Jack Crailer *Jade Statick *KM-4YT *Brandex (ghost) *Brandex (alive) *Puzzle-Brandex *Xigbar *Extractor *Grandex *The Moon's Shadow *Serandex *Destroyer-X *James Wizord *Broozer *The Dark Claw *Silvestre Shadow *Zeerock *Yin-Yang Teams *Team Rook *XIII Dark Makers Reviews *Then, then, then, then, then, then, then. Annnnndd....then, and then, and then. Work on your transitions! And spelling! No offense, but I couldn't even get past the first 6 or so lines. (sorry if that soudned harsh) I won't give a rating, I'd like you work on this quite a bit more first. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 18:04, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *I have to agree with bub. I searched for "then" on this page and it literally said "over 100 matches". And spelling should be fixed. Not trying to be mean, but you do need work. I am scaaary! 19:09, July 23, 2013 (UTC)